


【All嘉】Dye with you（abo）

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Kudos: 1





	【All嘉】Dye with you（abo）

abo預警 嘉b(你確定?)其他人a

標題是我亂取的 想不到就拿了這句話來用

又是一個大坑哈哈

這文也是拿來給我開car用的 之後會有car

很喜歡這篇設定 希望你們也會喜歡

1.

王嘉爾是目前王氏企業總裁的兒子，雖然王父平時十分嚴肅，但不知為何生出來的兒子卻特別活潑，這讓一心想把公司交給自家人的王父十分頭痛，更糟糕的是，一般人最晚在20歲左右就會分化完成，但王嘉爾如今已經22歲了，卻還是沒分化。

“您的兒子身體一切正常，我也不清楚為何還是沒分化…”醫生看著診斷書，搖了搖頭。

“那…該怎麼辦？”王父緊張的看著醫生。

“我們這裡有強行分化激素，或許您想試試看嗎？”

“這…”問題不在錢，只是聽說打這激素可能會過度反應而有死亡的風險。

“我要當Alpha!”王嘉爾興奮的說道。

“但你…你真的要打這激素？風險很高的，爸爸會擔心你。”王父的神情似乎有些不安。

“這您不用擔心，最近成功研發了能大大降低風險的激素，可以說發生風險的機率近乎為0。”醫生補充道。

“你看吧~爸，你就讓我打吧，不然我都這麼大了，還沒分化的事情萬一被別人知道，一定會被笑的！你想讓你的寶貝兒子被別人笑嗎？而且…”

“好好好，爸這就讓你打。”王父趕緊答應，不然他的兒子可能會再繼續說上一個多小時。

“只不過，你只能打Beta的。”

“為什麼？”王嘉爾使用萌萌大眼看著你。

“因為Beta最安全。”王父如今已經對自家兒子的撒嬌技能無感了。

“好啦…”

“那就麻煩在簽下同意書過後，往328號房移動。記住，打完後並不會馬上分化，可能要過一至兩個禮拜才會慢慢分化。”

回到家後，王父馬上就開始打了讓王嘉爾見見世面的算盤。

“嘉嘉啊，你明天跟我去公司一趟。”

“我不要繼承你的事業，我說過了！”王嘉爾只想好好玩樂，根本就不想繼承那什麼大公司。

“爸爸知道，爸爸最近找了代替你的人選，你總得去會會他吧？而且你都已經這麼大了，社會是殘酷的，爸爸會帶你去別的商業場所，不能再讓你待在舒適圈，總有一天你都是會離家的…”

“好嘛我答應就是了…”他爸總是喜歡講一堆大道理，這是讓他最受不了的。

2.

隔天，王嘉爾跟著王父到了總裁辦公室，過沒多久，門後突然傳來陣陣敲門聲。

“進來吧。”

“總裁，您找我嗎？”

“嗯。嘉嘉，快跟人家打個招呼。”

王嘉爾心不甘，情不願的抬起頭，嘴邊還殘留著些許剛剛吃芝士蛋糕的碎屑。

“嗨…我…我是王嘉爾。”王嘉爾有些緊張。

“你好，我是林在范。”說話的男人眼皮上有兩顆小痣，看起來十分嚴肅。

“在范啊，這我的兒子，接下來的那些聚會就麻煩你多帶帶他了。”

“是的。”林在范看向王嘉爾，悄悄的勾起了嘴角。

3.

不到幾天的時間，王嘉爾已經跟林在范混的差不多熟了。

“在范啊~”

“是在范哥。”

“哼，明明你也沒大我幾歲。”

“等等我拿幾套西裝給你穿，明天就要去參加朴氏集團辦的宴會了，有點心理準備。”

“我最討厭穿西裝了！我不要穿西裝！”

“不行。”

“不要不要，我不要穿西裝！”眼前的人直接就在沙發上打滾，真的是可愛到犯規了，林在范心想。

“總裁同意我就同意。”林在范勉強退了一步。

聽到這句話，王嘉爾立馬打電話給他爸。

“爸~我不要穿西裝，拜託~~”其中還帶了些撒嬌的語氣。

“唉…好啦，不穿就是了，但也不能穿的大誇張，畢竟那是正式場合，有很多業界人士都在那，要記住…”

“Ok好的謝謝你啾咪！”王嘉爾懶得再多聽那些廢話，一氣呵成馬上就掛了電話。

“在范哥，你聽到了嗎？不用穿也可以！”王嘉爾開心的轉頭過去看林在范。

此時林在范的腦裡只有剛剛王嘉爾軟軟的撒嬌，好想…把他壓在身下…林在范回過了神，我剛剛在想什麼…林在范看向王嘉爾，他飽滿的粉嘟嘟嘴唇，似乎正跟自己說著話，在說什麼呢…林在范看著王嘉爾的嘴唇又出了神。

“在范哥！”

“嗯？喔喔對。”林在范終於又回過神來了。

“我要穿我自己的衣服去！”

“什麼色的？”

“粉色！”

“…”林在范腦中想到了可愛的人兒穿著粉色睡衣，躺在床上的畫面。

“不…不行！只能黑色的。”林在范吞了吞口水。

“你好挑…龜毛！”王嘉爾朝了林在范吐了舌頭。

“什麼？”林在范挑了眉。

“我…我…嘿嘿嘿…你什麼都沒聽到…”王嘉爾慢慢向背後的牆靠，因為面前的人正黑著臉，慢慢逼近他。

“磅！”林在范利用兩手靠著牆，讓王嘉爾哪裡都不能去，也因為身高的關係，王嘉爾只能抬頭看著他。

不得不說，當林在范看著一雙大大的眼睛盯著自己，臉頰還紅通通的，他承認，自己的慾望好像正在升起。

“你你你…”王嘉爾突然感到些威脅性，因為空氣中似乎正流動著薄荷味的信息素。

“我怎麼？”林在范低下頭慢慢靠近著。

“我…！我雖然還沒分化…但我會是Beta喔…！”王嘉爾有點怕怕的。

“為什麼？”林在范的瞳孔震了一下。

“你先起來…我跟你說…”

不得不說，林在范還是長得不錯的，王嘉爾承認他剛剛有點心動。

“因為我還沒分化，所以我就去醫院打了強行分化激素，我本來想當Alpha，但我爸堅持要我當Beta，所以我就打了Beta的。”

“嗯。”林在范有些失望，不過沒關係，現在這個社會O很少，所以也有A跟B在一起的，林在范偷偷給自己的機智點了讚。

4.

王嘉爾當天穿著黑色的衣服配上牛仔褲去了宴會，雖然看起來有點突兀，但畢竟他是業界中鼎鼎有名的王氏小兒子，所以也沒人敢拒絕他入場。

“這裡很多業界人士都是你要好好認識的，記住，要時時刻刻待在我身邊，不然…”

“不然什麼？”王嘉爾正好奇著，卻被其他人打斷。

“是林先生吧？”過來打招呼的人身穿黑色西裝，拿著香檳走了過來。

“是的，這位是…”

“王先生的兒子。”朴珍榮看著王嘉爾，眼睛裡有些說不清的曖昧。

“你好，我是王嘉爾…”王嘉爾抬著頭看著對方。

“朴珍榮。”朴珍榮伸出了手。

“幸會。”正當王嘉爾想伸出手時，林在范突然伸出了手。

朴珍榮雖然覺得有點可惜，不過他想之後接觸的機會還多，不差這一次。

林在范帶著王嘉爾趕快走到旁邊角落的座位。

“你就乖乖待在這裡，記住，不要離開，我去跟其他人打個招呼就回來找你，等我。”

林在范的話不知為何有些能安定人心的魔力，真的很神奇，王嘉爾心想。


End file.
